softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
SolydXK
}} Einführung SolydXK ist eine aus den Niederlanden stammende Linux-Distribution mit Rolling Release-Technik, die auf Debian basiert. SolydXK ist einfach zu bedienen, stabil und sicher. Mit der Rolling Release-Technik bedarf es nie mehr einer Neuinstallation, wie dies bei einer Reihe anderer Linux-Distributionen der Fall ist. SolydXK-Produkte Unter dem Namen SolydXK werden drei Varianten angeboten: SolydX, SolydK und SolydK Back Office. SolydX enthält die Desktop-Umgebung XFCE, SolydK und SolydK Back Office KDE. Die beiden letzteren unterscheiden sich ansonsten in der Softwareausstattung (siehe unten). Die Entstehung von SolydXK Vorläufer war bis zum Jahr 2012 die "Linux Mint Debian Edition" mit KDE als Desktop-Umgebung. Im November 2012 wurde bei Linux Mint entschieden, die Desktop-Umgebungen KDE und XFCE nicht weiterzuführenThe unofficials have officially been put to rest - Posted on February 28, 2013. Daraufhin wurde SolydXK als eigenständige Distribution mit XFCE und KDE aus der Taufe gehoben. Technische Merkmale, Softwareausstattung SolydX und SolydK sind als 32- und 64-bit-Version erhältlich. Es sind ISO-Dateien zum Download auf der SolydXK-Website (bzw. der Downloadseite) verfügbar mit Live-Versionen zum Ausprobieren und Installieren. Alle drei Varianten enthalten bekannte Software wie beispielsweise Firefox, Thunderbird und VLC Media Player. Ausserdem proprietäre Software wie Adobe Flash, Steam und Treiber für Multimedia und Spiele. Flash und MP3 laufen somit ohne weiteres Zutun. SolydX enthält z.B. die Textverarbeitung Abiword und die Tabellankalkulation Gnumeric. -- LibreOffice kann sehr leicht nachinstalliert werden mithilfe der ebenfalls vorhandenen Synaptic-Paketverwaltung. Der "LightDM Manager" erlaubt eine vereinfachte Bedienung, z.B. beim Anmeldevorgang. SolydK enthält LibreOffice mit den Bestandteilen Writer, Calc, Impress, Draw usw. Zudem: Amarok, GwenView, und andere. Weitere Softwarebeispiele: Xchat/Quassel IRC, Pidgin/Kopete, GIMP, Steam und PlayOnLinux . Wer MS Office benötigt, kann auch dieses installieren (Anleitung hier), und zwar in PlayOnLinux, das in SolydK zur Grundausstattung gehört und in den beiden anderen Varianten mittels Synaptic-Paketverwaltung nachinstalliert werden kann. SolydK BO Das "BO" im Namen steht für "Back Office". Diese Variante richtet sich besonders an kleine und mittlere Unternehmen und Non-Profit-Organisationen. SolydK BO bietet vorinstalliert kaufmännische Software wie OrangeHRM (Personalverwaltung), Zurmo (Customer Relationship Management), SiWapp (Fakturierung) oder LetoDMS (Dokumentenmanagement ), das Content-Management-System TYPO3 sowie die Projektmanagement-Software ProjectLibre. Jede SolydXK-Variante lässt sich mit einfacher Installation eines Meta-Pakets zu SolydK BO erweitern. SolydK BO ist als 64-bit-Version erhältlich, wie bei den beiden anderen SolydXK sind ISO-Dateien verfügbar mit Live-Versionen zum Ausprobieren und/oder zum Installieren. Screenshots Screenshots von SolydK sind bei The Coding Studio zu sehen. Stimmen der anderen Dedoimedo über SolydK Everyday Linux User über SolydX quidsup über SolydK (auf Youtube) Arindam Sen über SolydX Arindam Sen über SolydK LinuxSpatry über SolydXK (auf Youtube) Steven Ovadia von My Linux Rig, Interview mit Arjen Balfoort Dedoimedo auf netruner.mag LinuxInsider Das U-Blog by Prashanth Benjamin J. Shore (MERC4DER) über SolydXK PuppyLinuxWorld über SolydXK (auf Youtube) Herunterladen - Ausprobieren - Installieren Die ISO-Dateien zum Ausprobieren oder für die Installation können heruntergeladen werden von der SolydXK-Website -- dort sind auch Mirrors in Ihrer Nähe zugänglich -- oder direkt von der SolydXK-Downloadseite Die ISOs müssen auf DVD gebrannt oder auf USB gespeichert werden, dann kann man die SolydXK zunächst “Live” ausprobieren. SolydXK Multi DVD Die SolydXK Multi DVD beinhaltet alle drei Varianten SolydX, SolydK und SolydK BO für beide Architekturen (32-bit und 64-bit). Sie hat eine Gesamtgröße von 6.5G. Die ISO-Datei kann von der SolydXK Multi DVD-Seite oder von der SolydXK-Downloadseite heruntergeladen werden. Dort gibt es auch Links für Torrent-Download. SolydXK-Weblinks SolydXK-Website mit Benutzerforum und Tutorials (alle in Englisch) [http://forums.solydxk.com/viewforum.php?f=54 Deutschsprachiges Benutzerforum] auf der SolydXK-Website SolydXK-Youtube-Kanal Englische Wikipedia-Seite für SolydXK Weiterführendes zu SolydXK - Externe Links Liste von Linux-Distributionen (deutsche Wikipedia) Comparison of Linux distributions (englische Wikipedia) KDE-Look.org: SolydXK The New 5 Different Sizes Einzelnachweise